The flexible mold of the present invention represents an improved mold for molding pots, or other articles, from a resin, or other appropriate casting material. The flexible mold of the invention is of integral construction so that there is no leakage from the cavity. Also, there are no mold lines on the molded workpiece as a result of the molding operation. The use of the mold of the invention makes the molding process eminently simple, because no release spray is required, the molded article being released by a simple blow-out of the mold after the workpiece has set. No finishing operations are required on the part, and when the article has been released from the mold, except to sand the bottom of the part. It is then merely necessary to pack and ship it.